


Crystal Gem Academy

by CallMeQuill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: Steven universe is a special boy, he knows that, and his town knows that. He has a Gem, which means he's already placed higher than most of the people in his life. Follow Steven as he goes through the Crystal Gem academy and meets  new friends, and new enimes.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/White Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crystal Gem academy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539410) by MadeofLove14. 



Steven jolts up as a large rock bumps the van. He glances around, his curly hair covering his eyes before he shoves it back. He hated that his mom gave him such curly hair, and then his dad gave him such long hair. He swore sometimes he would cut it all off when he got older.

  
"Hey, Stchu-Ball! Your awake!" Greg smiles at him as he drives, glancing at his son through the rearview mirror. "How did you sleep?"

  
"Oh, uh, good I guess." Steven says, sitting up. "Did Nanaefua call you yet?"

  
"Yeah, She called us when we reached the boarder check up." Stevens eyes widden.

  
"We've already gone through the border check up?!" He says, smoothing down his shirt. "You could have woken me up dad!" 

  
"You were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you." Greg sighs. "We're almost to the last checkpoint anyway, Steven. I'll be leaving you soon."

  
"Daaad, this is why you should have woken me! I could have been here for you." The boy jolts forward to get into the front seat, but winces, sitting right back down as the edge of his gem stone hits the seat. He sits there for a few seconds, rocking as the dull pain from his gem spread through his stomach.

  
"And this is why I've told you to buckle up." Greg says, sighing.

  
"I-i'm.." Steven sighs a bit, rubbing the gemstone. "I'm fine. It hurts a bit, but I'll be alright. So, how far away from the checkpoint are we?"

  
"We're almost there-"

  
"What?!" Steven looks shocked at his father. "B-but, h-how?"

  
"These gem roads, Steven. I don't have to drive, because the road does it for me." Greg half-heartedly chuckles. "Anything you have to say to your dear old pops before you leave?"

  
"Y-yeah, I.." Steven hugs him tightly, his eyes watering. "I'm going to miss you dad." 

  
"I'll miss you too buddy. I don't know what we'll do without your light in Beach City."

  
"I don't wanna go.."

  
"Steven, you have to go. I can't get you through school, and I don't want them putting you with the Pearls." Greg frowns, his face darkening.

"Pearls may be helpful, but your not going to serve some gem for the rest of your life like Lars will have to do." Steven sighs, and glances at his bags. He had his Hamburger bookbag, his HotDog duffle bag, and his regular suitcase, which had stickers of cookie cat all over them.

  
"I just don't wanna go.. I'll miss you.." 

  
"I'll miss you to, Stchu-Ball." Greg sighs. "But this will be the best for both of us."  
-  
Steven didnt like being away from his dad. You could say he was kind of clingy, or rather nervous, but having to walk into a Gem-Point (Checkpoint) all alone with his bags just because they didn't allow full humans in? He was terrified. Greg kept telling him that there'd be a gem inside waiting for him, but as he stopped infront of the door, looking back at his dad, he whimpered. Was he really ready for this?

  
Before he could turn tail and run, his gem glowed, and the door opened. Steven bites his lip, waving at his dad, and walks into the Gem checkpoint, the door shutting behind him. Now he was really alone. He felt like crying as gems of all size and shapes hurried past him, going to other places in the world, and Steven swallowed harshly, wobbling through the Gem-Point. He didn't understand where he should be going, Steven knew there'd be a gem waiting for him inside, but he didn't know where, Until-

  
"Well, there you are!" Steven whirled around, looking up. The gem addressing him was a tall Onyx. She didn't look to upset, but rather happy to find him. 

  
"Are you the gem that's supposed to be meeting me here?" The Onyx nods.

  
"Yup! I'm Onyx, but you can call me Jett. I'm guessing your Steven Universe, or am I getting that wrong? I mean, I don't know any other Human-Gem hybrid that's supposed to be coming through here any time soon." Steven giggles a bit, his mood lightening. 

  
"Yeah, I'm Steven!" He grinned. "So, where are we supposed to be going? Are we going on a plane? I've never been on a plane before!"

  
"No Silly!" Jett holds out her hand, and he takes it. Although she's light years taller than him (and some of the other gems around begin to whisper when they see her holding his hand) It's a nice feeling to Steven. "We're going on what you humans would call a... Erm... Space ship." She leads the boy past the scanners and through the deeper part of the Gem-Point. "It'll be this one right here." She leads him to a window and picks him up, since he was way to short to see out of it, and allows him to see the huge spacecraft that was waiting for him.

  
"Woah... I'm riding on that?" Steven asks, and Jett swears she could see litteral stars in his eyes.

  
'"Yup!"

  
"What about you?" Jett rubs the back of her neck, and Steven just now realized that she had four natural arms. 

  
"I'm not allowed to get on it, so I'll just be kinda warping my way there."

  
"Why can't I warp then? To the uh, school?"

  
"Oh, It takes a long time to find all the warps to get to the school, so usually people don't do that anymore."

  
"Jett!" Steven and Jett glances over at the Pearl who scampers down the hallway to them.

  
"Ah, Coral, what would you need?" 

  
"My Diamond says that it's time to go, is the boy not here-" Coral blinks, just then noticing Steven. "Oh, uh, never mind that, but, it's time to go. Give me the boy and his luggage so I can get him onto the plane."

  
"Right." She sets Steven down on the ground and tussles his hair, handing Coral his luggage. "Be careful kid. I should be there right after you."

  
"Okay Jett." Even though they had just met, Steven didn't want her to go. She was atleast freindly to him, he didn't know what the other gems would be like once he borded the spaceship.

  
"Come along Steven, we have to get inside." 


	2. Chapter 2

Steven followed the Pearl, sorry, Coral, outside, holding onto his cheese burger bookbag as he glanced around. There was no grass here, no life, everything outside of the air strip looked dead, and Steven sighed, already missing his beach hometown tenfold. He really missed Nanaefua and His dad, And Vidalia. What would he do without Nanaefuas words of encouragement, or his dad's music, or Vidalias nuggets of wisdom? He felt tears welling up in his eyes and as he looked away to wipe them up, he ran headfirst into someone, making him stumble and nearly fall.

"Oh my, are you okay?" He glanced up, staring into the face of a slightly pinkish women. she wore a pretty white dress, a star emposed on where her gem was. Her long curly hair fell down around her, giving him the impression that he just ran into someone important. His fears were right when Coral gasped.

"My diamond, I am very sorry, I should have been watching him!" Steven stepped back, two steps away from the 'diamond' person. From what his father taught him, the diamonds were gems who weren't to be played with.

"I-i'm really sorry." Steven stutters out, rubbing his arm. "I should have been watching where I was going." The diamond lady laughs, and pats Steven on the head.

"It's quite alright." She bends down till she's eye to eye with Steven. "I'm Pink Diamond, but you can call me Rose." Steven smiles a bit, liking the calmness that her voice insures, he shakes her hand. 

"I'm Steven. Steven Universe." Her eyes, which were a dull magenta at first, seemed to brighten at his words.

"Ah! Steven!" She smiles, standing back up. "It's lovely to meet you!"

"It's lovely to meet you too. When are we going onto the spaceship?" Rose picks him up, handing Coral his bags. 

"Right now. We have to get going." She carries him onto the spaceship, another pearl walking after them as they walk on. 

"How many pearls do you have?" Rose sets him down on a chair, letting one pearl buckle Steven in while she sits on another chair.

"Alot. There mostly Phenakites.." the last part was mumbled, and Steven, being the naive child he was, didn't ask anymore questions, and instead held onto the seat, fear now clearly etched in his eyes.

"Uhm, is this going to be like driving in the Van?" Steven asks, and Rose shakes her head, confusion etching her face.

"Have you never been in a plane before?" Steven shakes his head, a small scream slipping out of his mouth as the aircraft goes up into the air. Rose looks hurt for a bit, but quickly pushes a button, her chair tapping his as they collide for a second. 

"Here, hold my hand." She says, and he takes it. She's happy she's such a strong gem, otherwise she'd poof under the strong grip Steven had.

"Is this going to be scary?" A orange dome envelopes both of them, and Rose shrugs. 

"I don't think so." Rose says as the ship starts gaining speed. "I mean, I could be wrong. Stars knows I've been wrong before." Steven looks out the window as the spaceship zooms off through the stars, He swallows harshly, squeaking as the ship hyperdrives into space. 

"I thought we was going to stay on earth.."

"You thought wrong, sweetheart. But it's okay, It's a quick journey." Steven felt his stomach swirling.

"Uh, m-miss Rose? I think I'm going to throw up.." Rose unbuckled him and Her, picking him up, she allowed the orange sheilds to dissapate before carrying him deeper in the ship.

"In here." She mumbles, and opens the door to a grassy filled room, complete with a few trees. Steven would have appreciated it more if he wasn't so close to throwing up. Rose opens the door to a small bathroom and sets him down, And Steven nearly doesn't make it to the toilet, vomiting up the Pancakes and popcorn Vidalia had allowed him to have for breakfast that morning. He had called it Together Breakfast, and although the adults had only eaten the pancakes, he had eaten both pancakes and popcorn, and It was not going well.   
Rose allows him this moment alone, getting a call, she huffs, shutting the bathroom door.

"Stars above, first she yells at me for leaving, and now she wants me to talk??" She awnseres the phonecall, glaring at White Diamond. "What do you want, Phenakite?" 

"I just wanted to see how my wife is doing. I can't even do that now?"

"You yelled at me when I came here to earth, I don't want to talk with you!"

"Oh come on Rose, don't be silly. I was just upset." 

"Upset my arse." White sighs, rubbing her forehead.

"Can you just listen to me?"

"No Phenakite. I don't want to listen to you." Rose could hear the toilet flushing in the background, and the sink water turns on.

"Uhm, Rose? Where's the soap? And why is the water pink?" Rose grins a bit. 

"The soap is in the water Steven. "

"Oh, okay!" 

"Who is that?" Rose glares at Phenakite. 

"None of your business. I'll be there in.." she checks the logs. "Three minutes. If you wait for me at the terminal, I swear to the stars you'll be sleeping in the guest room." White winces.

"Fine, I'll just wait here for you."

"Thank you." Rose hangs up as Steven walkd outside the bathroom. His face looked more brighter, and he looked better as well.

"Sorry." Steven chuckles a bit, his cheeks turning a hint of Pink. "The Together Breakfast I had this morning did not agree with my stomach."

"A what-"

"My diamond, we have docked." Pink sighs, glancing at the Pearl. 

"I'll be there in a bit." As the Pearl walks away, Rose holds out her hand, and Steven takes it. They walk down the hallway to the door, and Rose sighs a bit. 

"Steven. Since I won't be able to ride with you to Crystal Gem academy, technicalities and all, a friend of mines, Ruby, will be warping you there."

"Wait, there's another way of going to the school?"

"Well, of course. There's the tram, but then Ruby will have to wait at the next station for you-"

"Can I please ride the tram? I've never ridden one before! Dad said it's awesome!!"

"You've never gone on a tram before?" Steven shakes his head no, and Rose groans a bit before sighing. 

"Fine Steven, you can ride the tram. I cant say no to those eyes anyway." And with a squeal of happiness, Rose and Steven step off the ship, and into the semi-busy Gem-Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you need anything Voice Acted I'd be happy to voice act for you! I like voice acting and its one of my passions to become a actual voice actor one day! My fiverr is JamieWriters!


	3. Chapter 3

Steven bounces a bit on his heels as the Pearls gave him his luggage. He was excited, but also scared. He had never ridden anything without his dad, (but technically, he had ridden here without his dad, and the ship was something.), Or another adult, so he was a bit worried.

"Steven, I have to go unfortunately." He stopped bouncing, glancing up at Rose with wide eyes. She looked very annoyed, tapping something into the terminal infront of her. "My-.." She sighs fustratedly. "Phenakite wants me home. Onyx should be here soon, but if she isn't, Ruby should-"

"Should what?" A short, but tall Ruby walked over, looking up at Rose, who grins.

"Ah, Ruby! I was wondering if you could see Steven off for me. I know I'll see him later on, but I wanted to be here for this."

"Phenakite giving you a hard time?" Another message makes Rose growl. "Ah, alright. Don't worry Rose! Steven will be in good hands!" She chuckles.

"Good." Rose bends down to look Steven in the eyes. "Steven, I have to go for now. You'll see me later on, but when you get to the Academy, Ruby will see that you get to your room, and Sapphire will help you get to the acceptance ceremony. I'm really sorry." Steven hugs her.

"It's okay. I liked hanging out with you. I'll see you later though, right?" Rose nodded. 

"I promise." With a sigh, Rose pulls away and goes to the warppad near by, dissapearing in seconds.  
-  
Steven glances over to the Ruby beside him.

"So, your names just Ruby?" Ruby nods, taking Stevens hand to pull him through the crowd.

"Yup! I'm not the only Ruby, but I know that I'm the coolest of them all." Ruby chuckles. "It's nice to meet you though."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Steven says cheerfully. "I didn't know Rose had so many gems that liked her."

"Well, yeah silly. She's a Diamond. Everyone likes her." Ruby says, glancing around both ways before continuing to lead him along.

"A diamonds like, a leader, yeah?"

"Correct!" Ruby grins. "Wow, your smarter than Sapphire said." Steven didn't know weather to take it as a complement or a insult, so he takes it as a complement.

"Thank you! So, where's the Tram?" 

"Right here. I'll take your bags to your room, so you won't loose them." Ruby slips on the Hamburger backpack, looping the Hotdog duffle bag around her frame, and finally putting the suitcase in her gem.

"Woah! What did you just do to my suitcase?!"

"I put them in my gem. It's like having an extra backpack that's always with you." Stevens eyes are like stars, and Ruby can't help but chuckle. "Anyway, you should probably get on the train. I don't want to hear Pink's mouth when she hears I made you late." Steven glances over at the Tram, and he freezes up.

"I.. uh..." He swallows. Now he felt his nerves setting in, he should have thought about this more. Ruby touches his shoulder.

"Listen, Steven." Ruby warms her hand up, holding his hand in hers. "It's going to be okay. You get on the tram, Steven, and when you get off on the next stop, me and Sapphire will be there, okay?" Steven nods a bit.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Like we did for Garnet when she first went to the Crystal Gem academy, We'll be right there waiting for you to get off the tram." Steven smiles a bit.

"Thank you Ruby." 

"Aw, don't mention it kid. Now, on the Tram." Steven takes a deep breath, and gets on, looking back and waving to Ruby as the door closes.  
-  
Steven walks along the empty carts of the tram. Aparently all the gems just wanted to sit in the first four carts, which were fine with Steven, who could explore to his hearts content. He skipped through one of the carts, humming as he went through the door- and crashed into another person.

"Hey, Watch it!" He stumbled backwards, looking at the gem who he had hit. She was a short purple gem in the same uniform he had on, same Pink diamond on the front and everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Steven says, and she shrugs, flicking her hair back.

"It's whatever. What's your name kid?" 

"Oh, I'm Steven. Steven Universe!"

"Steven universe eh? I'm Amythest. You a hybrid, right? I mean, well, you have to be, you wouldn't have been able to get through anything if you were just a normal human."

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm a hybrid." Steven sits down in one of the egg like seats, and Amythest does the same.

"So, why are you coming here?"

"Oh, uh.. my dad said it was to learn how to control my gem. Last time I accidently used it I turned the ocean pink, and it was about a week before it turned back to normal."

"You turned water Pink?" Amythest laughs. "Wow! I can't even do that!"

"Oh, I can also summon a bubble, but only if I'm in danger." Amythest grins.

"Dude, I can summon a whip! Imagine how cool that would be if we got in a battle! You could use your Bubble and I use my whip to throw you through the enemy team!" Steven gasps.

"That would be so cool! My cool bubble powers could totally knock people down!" 

"I bet they could!" Amythest grins. "Your a pretty cool kid."

"Thanks." Steven smiles. "Wanna be friends?"

"I mean, sure! Just as long as you can keep up with how much I eat."

"Are you kidding?? I love eating!" Amythest raises a hand and Steven slaps it, giving her a high five.

"I've always wanted to try the creamy part of the food from earth, but they never had it my house."

"Oh really? I mean, I'm sure if I ask Rose I could get some Ice cream for both of us."

"Oh, I don't wanna be a charity case-"

"No no! Your my friend." He smiles. "And friends help other friends. Case in point, Icecream!" Steven feels the tram slowing down, and he glances out the window. "Oh! We're here!" Steven chuckles. 

"Time flies when your talking to a great friend." Amythest fistbumps Steven, who grins. "Anyway, I should go. The Famethyst should be here, and I haven't seen them in forever."

"Yeah, I have to meet Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby said she's waiting for me on the platform."

"Nice. I'll talk to you later, Steven. If you can, come fine me and I can find a way to snag some radios for us to talk through." Steven nods, opening the door to the platform.

"Bye Amythest!" He says, stepping onto the platform.

"Bye Steven." Amythest looks around, and when she spots someone, dashes over to him, leaving Steven alone once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven looked around on the crowded platform, trying to find Ruby and Sapphire. He didn't know what Sapphire looked like, but he knew how Ruby looked. He was about to just sit down on the bench, and hope Ruby found him, when-

"He'll want to sit on the bench, He can't see us because we're to small." Steven glanced around before a warm hand tugged his arm. He turned around and smiles, hugging Ruby, who chuckles.

"Hi there Steven." She pulled away and waved to a small blue gem with hair covering the top of her eyes. She was standing a few meters away from them, and she quickly walked over when Ruby motioned to her. "Sapphy, I'd like you to meet Steven." Steven blushed, waving at the gem. 

"And Steven, I'd like you to meet Sapphire, yes yes, I've already seen it." Ruby shuts her mouth, she was just about to say what Sapphire had.

"Sapphy! What have we talked about!" Sapphire laughs, shrugging. 

"I'm just excited." Sapphire sticks out a hand to Steven, who shakes it, shivering.

"Woah, your hand is like, super super cold!" Sapphire nods. 

"It's how I am. Come, We should be showing you to your room." As the two gems and hybrid began walking along, Ruby decided to make small talk.

"So, Steven, how was the train ride here?" Steven skips along with them, shrugging.

"It was super nice. I met a friend, her name's Amythest, and she said she had to meet up with her Famethyst once we got off the train."

"Ah, the Famethyst. I've had them once or twice in my classes. Their very... Rowdy." Steven giggles.

"Amythest doesn't seem rowdy." Steven steps into the warppad, holding onto Ruby as they warp off. Ruby chuckles, allowing him to hold onto her as they zoom off.

"Oh trust me, they are. It's nice that your making friends though." She catches Steven as they arrive at their destination, he was about to fall flat on his face, and walks with him into his new room.

"I know! I hope I can find Amythest again, she was super nice."

"If she's coming to the school now, then yes, she should be in atleast one of your classes." Sapphire stops infront of a door, raising her hand to it. The blue gem on the door shined, and the door, with a wet and sicky sound, opened. "But here's your room, Steven." Steven gasps as he looks around. The room was a light pink, one of his favourite colours, with small blue clouds painted on some places. On the floor a cookie cat rug sat, and a table was erected on it, two chairs on it. The TV sat against the right wall, with a dark blue couch ploped a few feet infront of it. In the corner of the room a bunk bed sat, with pink sheets on the bottom bunk and blue sheets on the top bunk, and right beside that, a dark blue dresser. His HotDog duffle bag, cheeseburger bookbag, and suitcase with cookie cat stickers on it were leaned upon it, all empty.

"This is.." he whispers, and Ruby looks anxiously at Sapphire.

"Yes?" Ruby says, and Steven squeals, jumping up and down.

"This is sooo cool!!!" He yells, running around to look at everything. "I got my own bathroom!!! And my own kitchen!"  
  
"Yup." 

"Thank you thank you!!" Steven hugs Sapphire and Ruby, both who blush.

"You can thank Pink when she comes back, it was more her and Blues idea to design the room like this. Me and Ruby just thought of the Bunk beds and the table. Anyway, Steven, we should get you dressed for the acceptance ceremony, and the dinner following. Ruby, would you like to help out, or are you going to leave?"

"Well I gotta-" Ruby gasps. "Holy sweet stars! I forgot I told Garnet I'd help her with her dress! I gotta go!" Ruby kisses Sapphire, then tussles Stevens hair. "I'll see you two later, bye!!"  
-  
Acceptence ceremony's were something Steven had never been apart of. He wasn't used to getting his hair neatly combed out (He still didn't understand how Sapphire was able to comb his hair into an acceptable hair style), his clothes checked and double checked for stains (Sapphire had found one on the jacket and had made him switch uniforms), and his shoes tied in an almost seemingly impossible way. He followed Sapphire into a small looking building, but on the inside, it was huge. They were on a largish Terrance overlooking a huge gymnasium, with ancient vines twisting around the Terrance and connecting it to the wall.   
  
"This is so cool!" Steven says, looking down at all the students, a thought comes to him. "Why arnt I down there with the others?" Sapphire sighs, letting him sit down beside her.

"Well, first of all, your a human hybrid. Your squishy and it's easy for you to get hurt. Second of all, they get very rowdy down there."

"Oh." Steven watches the students file in, grinning when he sees Amythest. "Hey, there's my friend! Amythest!" 

"Oh, and there's Pearl and Garnet!" It takes a few seconds for Steven to find who shes talking about, and finally Steven spots them. Garnet was a tall girl, with a black visor on. She's talking with a shorter Pearl, who nods at everything she says.

"Garnet is our daughter by the way, Steven."

"Oh, right!" He chuckles. "Ruby mentioned a Garnet." Sapphire nods. "Did you guys get her the Pearl for her birthday? My dad doesn't like Pearls. My friend Lars had to sign up to become a Pearl because his parents couldnt afford highschool." Steven doesn't notice her upset frown, he was looking out at all the students filling the gym up, and she sighs. 

"No, Steven. Pearl is her own gem. She's not owned by us anyway, she's Pink Diamonds Pearl."

"Oh... Okay." Steven continued to look down at the students. "What classes do Garnet have? She looks cool."

"Ah, I have no idea. Teenage rebel, that girl is. She won't tell her own ma anything anymore." Steven chuckles, quieting down as a voice comes over the speakers.

"Alright, Alright, settle down! Settle down!" Steven let's Sapphire pull him to his chair as the assembly begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! If you've come from my other story ( The Mystery Shattering) then you should already know the original owner of this account is moving countries and won't be accessible. If not, well, that's what's going on. 
> 
> I'm Ash, for the new people, and I'm very sorry to say that the owner of this account is moving to another country, so while he's doing that I'm subbing in! I have no idea how long he'll be gone, or if he'll come back, so it's just me for now! 
> 
> I have a very different writing style than He did so you'll notice tweeks and changes to the story as I see fit. Don't worry, it'll still be a story about Steven Universe going to Gem School, but the writing style will change alot.

"Settle down, Settle down!" Steven looks at the stage as a bouncy lady stands infront of the microphone. Her hair was in two heart-shaped puff balls, a few tufts of hair was peeking out of them. She looked tired, yet her eyes seemed to light up as she looked around the room. The lady was in a black suit, which seemed to fit her darkish pink demeanor.

"Hello everyone! My name is Pink Spinel, and I'm very excited to meet all of you!" As Spinel talks on about the school, Steven leans over to Sapphire.

"Sapphire, why did she call herself Pink Spinel?"

"You know that theres more than one type of gems, right? There's lots of sapphires, there's lots of Rubies, you do understand, right?"

"Oh, uh, Kinda, yeah." 

"Well, theres only four spinels. There's Pink Spinel," Sapphire waves to the gem on stage, who had just finished her speech, and looked excited. Yellow Spinel, who hangs out with a gem named Jasper, Blue Spinel, who works at the Sea Spire School, and White Spinel, whose exploring the Earth. Pink Spinels the original, she made the others. She's like their… mother of sorts."

"Ohh…" Steven says. "I get it." Steven still doesn't get it.  
-  
"Thank you, Founder Spinel, for introducing the school." Rose says, and Spinel grins, bowing a bit at Rose as she walked up to the microphone.

"The floor is yours~" Spinel giggles, sitting down in a chair beside headmaster lolite. Rose takes a deep breath, spotting Steven in the crowd, she smiles.

"Hello Gems of all kind!" 'And Steven!' "I'm proud to accept you into our great school!" Rose grins at them as she continues. "Our school, as founder Spinel said, has dedicated itself to precision and discipline since it was made all those thousands of years ago. We do not accept bullying at all. Anyone who even cracks a gem will be expelled immediately." Rose could see pure fear on a few of the students faces, and she grins a bit. "I hope you all have a wonderful time here. You are all dismissed." The gym turns into an uproar as the new gems all try to leave at the same time. The teachers in the terrance leave more calmly, talking and laughing among themselves.

"Can we go down and see Amythest? I wanna say hi to her." Sapphire nods, walking outside with Steven. 

"We can only stay for a bit, we have a dinner to get to, Steven."

"Aww, but Sapphire-"

"No Buts. There's your friend." Stevens face splits into a grin, and he runs over to Amythest. 

"Hey, Amythest!" She turns around, smiling at him.

"Hey, Ste-man! What's up?"

"Ste-man?"

"A nickname I made up just for you. I thought it was great."

"No, I like it!" He smiles. "Anyway, I was wondering how you was doing!"

"Oh, I'm doing gr-eat!!" Amythest grins. "I'm so excited for shapeshifting class, I've already figured out how to do it!"

"Yeah, I-"

"I'm supprised you even got in, Runt." Steven and Amythest look up. Jasper was standing infront of them, with her crew of gems. Yellow Spinel was leaning against her own hand, her face twisted into a cruel smirk. A Lapis and a Peridot were leaning back to back, grinning at the two.

"What do you want, Jasper." Amythest frowns. "We're busy."

"I just wanted to see the hybrid I've been hearing about." Steven yelps as he's lifted about a foot off the ground by Yellow Spinel.

"Aww, look how widdle he is! And squishy, he'll be easier to break." Amythest tries to jump and grab Steven, but she's too short. 

"Come on! Put him down!" Yellow Spinel laughs, dangling Steven above Amythest.

"Sorry shorty but you must be exactly this tall to ride the rides!"

"I thought amythest were bigger than that." The peridot huffs, looking Amythest up and down. "This one is pretty small."

"I am not small! Put Steven down this instant!" Steven was panicking everytime Yellow Spinel dipped him, worried she'd just let go and he'd go crashing into the ground. His bubble breifly flickered around him, but he was too scared, he couldn't concentrate.

"Hey! Put him down this instant, Spinel!" Pink Spinel walks over with a frown. "What have I told you about this?!"

"Pfft, Chill Mom. We were just having some fun!" Yellow Spinel frowns, dropping Steven onto the ground. He yelps In pain, Amythest helping him up. "We can't have fun now?" Pink Spinel rolls her eyes, looking a bit upset. 

"He's younger than you, Spinelie. I didn't raise you to pick on gems younger than you. Now, go before I give you all suspension for the first few days." With mumbling and grumbling from Jasper and her group, they depart, leaving Spinel, Amythest, and Steven. 

"Thanks Founder Spinel." Amythest says, dusting Steven off. "Those guys are grade A jerks." Spinel sighs.

"It's fine. Are you two hurt? Is your gems okay?"

"Mines is okay."

"Right as rain." Steven says, rubbing his gem. He couldn't feel any cracks or anything, which was good. He didn't want to get his gem cracked on the first day.

"Steven! I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, I was talking with Garnet." Sapphire, like a ghost, appears right beside Spinel. Steven blinks.

"Oh, uh, it's okay!" He stands up straighter, his hair already back to being thick and curly. "This is my friend, Amythest, by the way." Sapphire nods. 

"It's nice to meet you. We have to go now, Steven, or we'll be late. Thank you for saving him Founder Spinel." Spinel giggles 

"I've told you like a million times Sapphire! You can just call me SP!" Steven swears he could see the hint of a smile appear on Sapphires lips, and his theory is confirmed when she chuckles.

"Right, Right. Anyway, SP, we have to get going to the dinner. Steven, say bye to your friend." Amythest gasps.

"Oh, wait! Ste-man, before I forget!" She reaches her hand into her gem and rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a bracelet. "It's a communicator, so we can talk." Steven smiles, hugging her. 

"Thanks Amythest!" He notices Sapphires walked off and runs to catch up with her. "I'll see you later!"  
-


	6. Chapter 6

Steven wakes up the next day when the sun hits his eyes. He had two more days till school fully started, and since he didn't have to buy any school materials (Thanks to Rose) he had nothing to do except lay around. He decided he wasn't going to do that. 

Steven grabbed his hamburger backpack, filling it with a first aid kit, Sir Berrington, an extra pair of underwear (his father had told him one day that an extra pair of underwear never hurt anyone), a flashlight (just incase it got dark) and a waterbottle. Once Steven was finished grabbing the essentials, he opened his room door, (which took a few minutes. Sapphire had taught him how to last night, but it still took a while for it to actually respond to Stevens gem), and made his way to the warp pad.

"Hmm… if Sapphire and Ruby could do it, so can I." He wanted to look around the place, to explore the planet he was on. He stands on the warp pad, and holds out his arms, straining a bit. With a bit of difficulty, Steven warps by himself. He giggles a bit, excited, before accidently pushing his head out of the stream. It was so cold- he couldn't breath. 'I need a doctor!' he pulled himself back in, gasping as he falls down onto a warppad. His face hurt, and he still had ice crystals in his hair. He coughs, standing up with a groan. 

"Leave me alone!" He hears, and frowns, stepping off the warppad he hears another scream, and he starts running twords the screaming, stopping when he finds a bright red communicator bracelet on the ground. He picks it up, sliding it on and continuing to run to the screaming. It was a young girl, surrounded by four gems. Steven rembered a few of them from the other night. The girl was huddled against the wall, trying to protect her face, and as one of the gems raised their arm to hit her, Steven jumped into action.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Steven runs infront of the girl, getting socked in the face. He stumbles backwards, but manages to still stand his ground.

"Oh, look Jasper! It's the half-breed from last night." Peridot frowns. Steven rubs his growing black eye, frowning.

"Leave her alone." Steven says again, looking up at them. Lapis chuckles, a ball of water forming in her hand. 

"I think your messing with the wrong gems, half-breed." Before Steven has time to react, a ball of water was around his head. He struggled, trying to pull the water off of his head as he hears the girl struggling to. Steven was about to give up, his lungs were killing him, he needed air- the water dissapeares, and Steven falls to the ground, coughing and hacking up water. His vision was blurry, but he still stood up, holding up his fist. Peridot grins, her limb enhancers starting to crackle and pop. 

"My turn~"  
-  
Rose was upset. First, she woke up super late. Then she tripped on the way to the bathroom, nearly breaking the tile. Now she couldn't find her dress.

"What the hell?! It was in here yesterday!!" She KNOWS she threw it in here.

"Looking for this?" Rose turns around, seeing White holding her dress in her hands.

"Ah! Phena, thank you, you found it!" She reaches for it, but White pulls it away. 

"We talked about this Rose. You told me that you were going to wear something other than this dress." Rose pouts.

"Phena, don't do this now." White chuckles.

"Your not wearing this today, now if I have a say." Rose runs at her, and White grabs her hand, twirling her around so Rose's back was against Whites torso.

"How about you wear that pretty flower dress I bought you." Rose tries to grab the dress again, and White traps Roses arms at her side, hiding her close. "Or the light blue one Blue had bought you, you look pretty in that one as well~" Rose's face is red, and she coughs, looking away.

"I guess I could wear the flower one today." White grins, and let's Rose go, patting her a bit on the head.

"Good!" Rose rolls her eyes and picks up the flower dress, going into the closet to put it on.

"I'm glad you decided to wear something else."

"Well, I do wear that one all the time." She walks out of the closet. She was in a pretty dress that stopped at her knees. A small flower crown was around her ankle, and the flowers on her dress, (daisy's), shimmered in the artificial light of the room. "Plus, I do enjoy this one as well."

"You do look pretty." Rose grins at the complement, getting onto the warppad. 

"I'm still a mess." She chuckles, smoothing down her springy hair with her hands.

"Yes, but your my mess." White says, and Rose laughs. 

"I'll see you later." Rose warps away.  
-  
Steven was loosing steam to fight. He was exhausted, his bubble wouldn't come up anymore to protect him, so Yellow Spinel kept hitting him around like a pin ball. He gets slammed to the ground again, panting.

"Aww, what's the matter Half-Breed? Too tiwerd?" He tried to get up, but fails, laying on the ground. The girl that he was trying to keep safe was unconscious, she had been since Lapis's little water trick.

"L-leave us alone." Steven says, using the last of his strength to push himself up. His black eye made everything blurry and his only working remaining eye had tears coming out of it.

"He got back up. Let's beat him back down." 

"Actually, your going to leave. Immediately." A taller person steps infront of Steven, who stumbles back, falling onto his butt. 

"Oh look, it's another half-breed." The person growls.

"I said your going to leave. Picking on a little gemling who doesn't know how to use his powers yet, and picking on a human child is not okay. I didnt know you picked on gemlings now." 

"The punk got in our way, so we have a right to beat him up."

"You have no right to hurt anyone."

"Ha, and what are you going to do about it? You can't beat all of us." Yellow Spinel steps forward, a grin on her face. "There's one of you, and four of us, last time I checked."

"Oh, I never said I was going to fight you."

"Wha-" Steven blinks, and all of a sudden, he's tucked under someone armpit, and the world was flying past. They stopped for a few seconds, and then the world was whirling past again.

"Ma!" The person holding him stops. "Ma, I got two hurt humans!" Steven looks up a bit, seeing Ruby.

"What in the-"

"Ma, language." Stevens set down on a bed, and the girl is set down on another bed that was close by.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Language ma!!" The person, no, gem snaps. She steps into Stevens vision and smiles a bit.

"Hi there."

"Hi.."

"Are you feeling okay?" Steven shrugged, rubbing his arm.

"Everything hurts."

"Yeah, their in here Rose, Marshewan." Steven could hear two people walking into the room, and his eyes closed as he passed out.  
-  
"Garnet, what happened?!" Rose says, crying on Steven to heal his bruises and cuts.

"You can thank Jasper and her gang for that. I just happened to be in the area." Garnet frowns. Dr. Marshewan sighed, holding Connie close as she coughed up the water in her lungs. 

"Connie, I thought I told you to stay close."

"I did!" Connie coughs. "I was just looking for the library when they cornered me. He helped me out though, he jumped infront of me before Jasper could punch me.." Rose sighs fustratedly, setting Steven down on the bed, she walks over to the terminal, tapping something into it.

"I swear to the stars this girl." She says. "Yellow should be here in two days time but still!" Yellow diamond appears in the hologram, looking over at Rose.

"Yes?"

"Yellow goddamn diamond."

"Language Rose." Ruby mumbles.

"Can you explain to me why your daughter thinks its okay to bully one of my human's kid and a Hybrid?!"

"Jasper? Oh, Jaspers just having a little fun."

"Lapis nearly drowned us." Connie says

"Get your children, Yellow!"

"Lapis is Blues child, not mines! Your going to have to talk to her about lapis. Peridot and Jasper, those are mine, and you'll have to speak to Spinel about Spade."

"It still isn't okay that Jasper allows them to do this! Connie could have died! Hell, the hybrid could have died!!"

"And yet they haven't died. Call me when something actually happens."

"I'll be sending you a compensation bill Yellow!"

"Send it. I don't care." The hologram flickers out, and Rose sighs.

"I swear to the stars I'm going to kill her one day."


	7. Authors note

Good morning, afternoon, or evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Ashley, one of the heads of this account. I have very bad news about this story.

For anyone coming here to ask when crystal gem academy will be released, I'm afraid it's been suspended indefinitely. The author (Quill) doesnt want me working on this story at all, instead focusing on the other story. I deeply apologize, and I hope your morning, afternoon, or evening is going well.


End file.
